Dance with me
by Mewknight
Summary: Wilbur at a school dance. Almost all of the girls are drooling on him. One girl secretly likes him, but is too shy to ask him. What will she do to show her love to him? Will he love her back?


Dance with me

"Ladies, ladies! One at a time! There's plenty of me to go around!" A cowlick haired guy in a tux said to "a thousand" girls that were crowding around him.

"Pshh! Like who cares!" A girl two tables away from the crowd spoke out.

"What a waste!" Another girl said who was on the same table as the girl. A third girl was writing a letter and not paying attention to the two girls.

"What do you think of him eh girly?" The second girl spoke to the third girl.

"Hm?" The third girl looked up from her work.

"She said what do you think of that no-good guy over there?" The first girl pointed to the crowd.

"He's popular…"

"And what else?" The second girl said.

"And I…got to do something really fast!" The third girl stood up and walked towards the crowd.

"Oh great! Where'd she think she's going?!" The first girl spoke to the second girl.

"Has she…oh no she can't!"

"Yes, I believe she has. She has dramatically changed into a lovey dovey girl!"

"AH! This can't be good!"

---

"Excuse me." The third girl shyly tapped the cowlick haired guy.

"One minute ladies. Oh hello there! What can I do for you?"

"Read this." The third girl shoved her letter in his face then walked away, not even looking if he took it or not.

"Thank…you? Hm…" The cowlick haired guy started to read the letter. It read,

_As I gaze at your hair,_

_I hope to feel it's soft, silky texture._

_As I gaze at your figure,_

_I hope to hug and dance with it._

_As I gaze at your face,_

_I hope to touch it with my lips._

_Will you dance with me?_

_Signed,_

_The girl who gave this letter to you_

The cowlick haired guy stood up, but was stopped by the leader of the crowd.

"Cupcake! Don't do it! You're with me, remember?" The leader gave him puppy eyes, but the guy refused and said,

"I am sorry. You'll find a better guy in the future." The cowlick haired guy ruffled the girl's hair and walked on.

"Humph! Fine! Go! I don't need you! Girl's let's go!"

"Aw…it was just getting good." The group of girls left the room.

---

"Would you care to dance with me?" The cowlick haired guy said in a British accent and bowed to the third girl.

"You wrote that letter…to him?!" The first girl raised her voice.

"See, I told you that this was going to get ugly…" The second girl shook her head.

"I accept your offer…uh…"

"Wilbur. Wilbur Robinson!" He stood up to fix his tux.

"Well then, I shall dance with a prince tonight, hm?"

"A prince?! He's no-" The first girl started to speak but got startled when the third girl slammed her palm on the table to shut her up.

"Ahem, where were we?" The third girl did a curtsey and took Wilbur's hand. He blushed and as a gentleman, he hosted her to the dance floor.

"Slow dance please." Wilbur called to the DJ. The DJ nodded and a slow song was played.

"What is your name princess?" Wilbur whispered in the girl's ear as they danced.

"My name? My name is Nella."

"Nella…you wanted to do something to me remember?"

"Hm?" Nella stopped dancing.

"Oh, that's right!" Nella tiptoed to get to the same level as Wilbur's and kissed his cheek. She blushed and then touched his hair. She noticed that she was right; it was soft and silky to the touch. Then she hugged him and whispered,

"Thank you."

"No, I should thank you."

"For what?"

"For a lot of reasons. Do you still want to keep on dancing?"

"Nah, let's get some punch then sit outside to watch the full moon! They said it would be a clear night!"

"Ok, I'll get the punch." Wilbur jogged to the punch stand and Nella slowly walked toward the garden.

---

"Here's your punch!" Wilbur handed a cup to Nella.

"Come sit. The moon is beautiful tonight!" She beckoned him to the chair next to her.

"Wow, it is beautiful." Wilbur awed. "But not as beautiful as you princess." Bella smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I'm glad I grabbed my courage to talk to you then never!"

"I'm glad you did that." He smiled back and kissed her forehead. The rest of the night they sat there and gazed up at the moon.


End file.
